transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
NCM - 2 - Ghost in the Machine
A ghost from the past returns. An old enemy bent on exacting it's revenge against Galvatron, the Decepticons, and Earth. But the truth is uglier than it seems. And there's more to this adversary than meets the eye. Absolution - Bridge [ The Absolution ] The bridge of the Absolution is at once both futuristic and bleak. Cast entirely in dull gunmetal-colored hues with sparse purple and cyan lighting, it gives the impression of a terrible gloom. This impression is aided by the most towering presence of the bridge, a throne whose design motif largely consists of 'sharp curves and spikes.' It oversees the entire bridge, and has the best view of the giant viewscreen occupying one wall, curving overhead like images projected onto the inside of a steep dome. On the main floor, numerous wall-mounted consoles and freestanding islands bear panels regulating, monitoring, and / or controlling nearly every aspect of the ship. Engineering information can be accessed at the press of a button, communications possesses all the top-of-the-line equipment, and so forth. Most prominently placed among these islands, tellingly, is the weapons console. ---- External ship broadcasts for this room are ON Type +shiphelp for help Contents: Galvatron Boomslang Soundwave Brawl Motivational Poster Plaque Obvious exits: leads to Absolution - Turbolift. Windshear has arrived. Onslaught stands beside the throne, the seat meant only for one individual... and that person is not him. Still, Onslaught stands ever vigilant at the bridge, his massive arms crossed as he surveys the denizens within the heart and mind of the Absolution craft, the pride of the Decepticon empire. The Combaticon leader's visor blinks to a dull ruby as a small light flickers on an unoccupied console. His fingers grace the key pad, a chime accompanies each stroke. "Odd." Brawl stands behind Onslaught, his arms crossed across his chest and his head down. He's merely following the Combaticon leader around, because well, he's a peon. A bruiser cruising for a fight, Brawl seeks the nearest opportunity to punch something; he'd even settle for another Decepticon at this point. "What odd?" Soundwave is standing near a sensor console, ina dark corner of the bridge. The tape commander did not mention why he came here but it is safe to assume that he is keeping a close optic on something...or someone. Though he is busy checking something he easily overhears Onslaught and turns his attention towards him. Windshear is sitting in the pilots chair...flying the shuttle. Hes heading where he was told to go and is keeping quiet and to himself for the most part. Oh sure hes listening to anything being said but hes not that interested to comment about it, or even think about it. Hes just there doing his job. Boomslang is over by the door with another seeker, Flattop as it happens, guarding the bridge. "Computer trouble?" he asks in response to Onslaught's remark. Galvatron is here, as well, sitting on the throne which is, of course, meant for him. He appears to be propping his head up by the palm of his hand as he leans against an armrest, staring out into space as he mulls over whatever he thinks about at times like this. Onslaught's report catches some of his attention, and he peers over to the Combaticon Commander. "Hm?" he says, almost disinterested. "Soundwave. Come look at this." Onslaught takes a step back, the massive gestalt commander bumping with his own team bruiser, Brawl, as he does so. The Combaticon leader doesn't take any notice Brawl's reaction either way as Galvatron speaks. "Something strange, Galvatron." Onslaught moves to a console closer to Boomslang. "Not just the computer boomslang." His visor narrows as his cross reference from another terminal confirms much the same as the prior terminal. "Sensors are failing all over the station, internally and externally." gaze falls back to Galvatron. "The bridge is going blind." Soundwave doesn't try to look like he is not listening. He moves towards another console and types somethings on the keyboard, "Sensors failure confirmed." he says with his usual cold emotionless voice. "Technical failure improbable. Sabotage is a distinct possibility." About the time Windshear hears Onslaught's and Soundwave's comments, various intruments on his helm console go dead. "Helm is going dead as well. Im loosing all external sensors for navegation." The Seeker begins working the controls to try and flip what he needs to keep this ship under control, over manually before all the systems go dead. After a tense few moments and a bit of a hicup in the shipes movement, Windshear has the vessil manually now. He glances back at the rest and then looks out of the viewscreen. Not much else he can do at this point but keep this thing under control one way or another. "Or Engineering's been slacking off," remarks Boomslang. Brawl is bumped into, "Whoa!" he remarks stumbling back a few steps. Then the talk of the sensor station's failing, the Combaticon muscle scratches his headplate. Obviously at a loss in this predicament, Brawl moves over towards an empty console and begins hitting random buttons, trying to look helpful. "Nuthing here." Galvatron's interest in the manner quickly spikes. "WHAT!?! The bridge is going blind?!" He taps in a few commands on a touch screen located in his armrest, and doesn't like the results. "How is this possible!?" His gaze turns towards Soundwave. "Sabotage!? Dammit, this is the Decepticon flagship, you fools! How in blazes are we going to perform interdiction AND ward off any of those fools from the Assembly of Worlds while our most powerful vessel is BLIND!?" He slams a fist down onto his other armrest. "Fix the damn problem, or I'll see to it YOU will all need to be fixed! And if it is sabotage?" Galvatron's lip curls with malice. "I guarantee no one will envy the culprit after I'm done with him!" Onslaught growls. "By the pit, now other systems are going offline." He strokes a few more keys. "Internal comms, long range communications, thrusters-" The console goes dead on Onslaught. "Grah!" He raises a fist to smash the terminal but decides otherwise since enough seems to be broken around here. "By the PIT!" The lights die. A moment later the bridge is awash in the eerie illumination of crimson emergency back-up lights. "Brawl! Go find the chief Engineer." He pauses. "Actually, belay that... I'll crush his neck myself." Moving to the lift, Onslaught finds it strangely in working condition. "Odd." Onslaught doesn't question a good thing. The doors part and the commander steps in. "My liege, I shall written with word of Engineerings status." He taps his helm. "At least our personal radios still work." Soundwave summons the technical specifications of the Absolution on a holo console. "Main sensors stations are located here, here and here." As he speaks, little red dots starts to blink within the hologram. "Engineering teams must be dispatched to investigate and repair." A moment later, green dots blink at different place within the holo, "Security teams must be sent to critical locations to prevent any more attempt of sabotage." He looks at another screen and adds, "Ordering New Crystal City to send recon team near autobot bases warn us of any incoming attacks." If Soundwave is scared by Galvatron's threat it doesn't affect his effectiveness. "I'm going to check the cargo holds and maintenance spaces. Autobot infiltrators like to hide in those kind of areas," says Boomslang, popping his guns out of his arms and leaving the bridge. Brawl punches a fist into an open hand, "Now you talking!" and dashes off towards the lift. Then when Onslaught cancels the order, the Combaticon's shoulders slump. "Belay? Belay? Brawl hate it when Onslaught BELAY!" Either way, the Decepticon studder steps into the lift beside his Commander. Because if Brawl cannot inflict physical harm on anyone, he'll be damned if he misses it happening. Windshear hears Galvatron's threat and gives no reaction. Really whats the point? He is too busy keeping this beast under control to worry about what his leader just threatened. He knows he will get more then what was said if he fails at his particiular task right now. "Thrusters are indeed going offline." he comments, stating the obvious as he now works on keeping this ship from drifting off course. Qith the sound of levers and buttons and various other controls, Windshear concentrates on his job. With* Galvatron grips his armrests angrily as the lights go out. "Nnnngh, no, don't crush his neck, Onslaught! Not until he's gotten everything back on-line, that is!" He glances over at Soundwave, waving a hand at him. "Yes, yes, do it! Send the teams! We have to prevent this disaster from getting any worse. Manage the teams however you like, just so long as you prevent further sabotage!" Then, there's Winshear's report. "WHAT!? We're adrift? I can't believe this! We're adrift!" He accesses his personal console, checking to see what the largest celestial body is, or was since the sensors were last able to determine that information. Onslaught nods as Brawl insists on accompanying him. "Fine." He taps the lift controls and steps back as he misses Boomslang's trip. "Blasted seeker has no patience." He taps the keys again. No response. "Huh?" "The lift doors aren't responding!" Onslaught has had about enough as his fists shake with frustration. "WHAT is GOING ON!?" The internal comm systems suddenly crackle-hiss to life. There is a sharp screech at first. But what appears to be feedback at first begins to take a warbled static form of high pitched laughter. A very familiar high-pitched maniacal laugh. Onslaught pauses and looks up. "I know that voice." As does anyone prior to Galvatron's reign, in the time of Megatron. Onslaught narrows his eyes and he looks to Galvatron to see their leader's reaction as well. "Is that... Starscream?" Soundwave goes back to his first console and loads a list of all the Decepticons onboard. A few more key strokes and he removes the names of all those with unnecessary access or skills to access the sensor stations. "Autobot infiltration unlikely but not impossible. Decepticon traitor is another possibility." Then Starscream's voice can be heard on the speaker, "Voice analysis in progress. ID unconfirmed." Brawl's interest is piqued, Starscream is definitely one of the Decepticons he'd like to punch in the face most. But that dream was shattered when Galvatron blew him to smithereens, so the Combaticon simpleton has had to placate his desires with picking on random Seekers, like Windshear. "Uhh, Brawl thought him dead?" Galvatron rises from his chair very slowly. "No... that's impossible! How many times must I rid myself of that twit and his feminine cackle!?" His fists clench so hard that the metal in his knuckles begins to squeel. "It can't be HIM! It's impossible, I tell you!" Galvatron looks to be very much on the verge of a violent breakdown. "Soundwave... find out who is doing this!" "I am compensating, My Lord." Windshear replies, "To keep us as close to our flight path as possible...but yes, we are...somewhat off -- Starscream?" He recognizes the voice coming from the system feedback. How is this possible? He remembers Starscream -- his first commander. Megatron was who he origially served under when he first joined the Empire. He would know his Air Commander's voice anywhere. He looks back at Galvatron, "What the slag? Isn't he suppose to be dead?" Galvatron nods his head, teeth gnashing together. "YES, yes he is! And yet somehow he manages to plague my existence anyway! No matter--keep us on course! Use the recoil from the weapon batteries if you must!" Windshear nods, "Yes, My Lord." He turns back to his controls and hopes at least the starboard weapons banks are on line enough to fire. It would certainly work to get them back on course. He fires a bank and the energy discharge does drift the ship back on course. "As you command Galvatron." The tape commander is listening carefully to the voice, "It's the voice of Starscream. But it's possibly a recording. Proceeding to analysis of the Absolution computer to trace any related files." Soundwave puts his considerable skills to use as he attempts to find out who's messing with the Decepticon flagship. "If someone recorded Starscream's voice into the systems he must have left a trace." The cacophony of static drowning Starscream's voice fades away. Starscream's voice booms throughout the bridge like a God. "Hello, mighty Megatron. Or should I say... GALVATRON." In that instance, what few controls Windshear had are taken from him. The ship shudders and the lights flicker slightly. All the monitors come to life with Starscream's grinning visage. The ghost in the machine speaks. "*Ahem. Fellow Decepticons... I, Starscream, the operation and /FULL/ control of this BATTLESTATION are now... mine! MEHAHA! But, I'm sad to say, with Galvatron on board... the opportunity is too JUICY to /resist/. I will not be denied this chance at VENGEANCE. Now let's see... how shall we do this. Hmm... Oh I know!*" The screens go black. Onslaught roars. "What the-" Starscream cackles. The klaxxons in the ship blare, red sirens and lights flash throughout the bridge and the computer speaks: SELF-DESTRUCT INITIATED. *"Oh... and Galvatron... HERE'S A HINT!*" A five minute countdown appears on the main view screen. Brawl strides forth from the lift that was uncooperative, stomping up towards the command chair/throne. Eagerly tapping Galvatron on the arm, the Combaticon blurts out "Quick, change the channel!" Onslaught rushes to a terminal, it is given enough access for Onslaught to confirm Starscream's threats. "My liege, I don't understand. He, if in fact it /is/ Starscream has somehow bypassed our security codes at the highest levels." The Combaticon steps back in disbelief. "Only the Chain of Command has access to those codes!" Windshear stands from the helm, "Yes... Commander Starscream has full control of the ship now..." he knows hes stating the obvious but still. Hes in shock that hes seeing what to all accounts is a ghost. He glances at the red lights as if seeing them for the first time and then to the countdown on the screen. Then he suddenly raises his arm cannons at the main computer console but pauses and looks at Galvatron, "If it works theres no way to control this ship once this is done..." Soundwave allows his research algorithm to proceed to the research in the system as more pressing matters require his attention. "Attempting to override self-destruct sequence." His fingers seem to fly over his console. He does not look to worried, after all despite being a decent technician, Starscream is no match for Soundwave when it comes to computer hacking. The concealed internal turrets placed throughout the bridge come to life. Mechanical gears whir as they take aim at Soundwave and send a single blast his way, one from each cannon. Starscream chuckles *"Ah uh ah... you didn't say the magic word."* Galvatron listens to the voice, unbelieving. "That is not a recording! THAT'S NOT A RECORDING!!!" As Starscream's face fills the screen, mocking him, Galvatron's entire body trembles with rage. "STAAARRRRRSCRREEEEAAAAAMMM!!! I'll kill you! I'll kill you a thousand times if I have to!" The countdown really sets him off, and he lets out an ear-shattering, incoherent scream. Then, of course, Brawl is unwise enough to bother him while he's having a breakdown. "SHUT UP YOU MORON!" Galvatron screams, and, grabbing by the shoulders, hurls him at the screen. His rage somewhat sated by that bit of unnecessary violence, Galvatron cycles air heavily. "Soundwave... Onslaught has a bit of a point. How could Starscream obtain access codes to the Absolution, which wasn't even built during his lifetime?" There's a bit of an accusation behind that statement. "No, don't destroy the controls!" Galvatron hisses. "Instead... GAH!" He ducks down as suddenly weapons fire erupts on the bridge! Windshear hears Galvatron's order not too and lowers his weapons only to suddenly take cover as laser fire erupts not from him but from the weapons on the bridge controled by Starscream. He glances toward Soundwave and then the screen but says nothing. Brawl sails through the air, and for being a brick; he flies pretty well. Impacting on the vid screen, the Combaticon rips through one small portion and hangs there helplessly; his legs flailing about. Quite frustrated to speak at the moment, the Decepticon merely waits there while Starscream's face and countdown continue on. Soundwave can hears the activation of the cannon. He turns arouund and shoots one of them with his concussion blaster. However, he is not know for his lightning fast reflexes and he can't dodge the second shot which hits him right in the middle of the chest. Under the impact he's lifted into the air and crash into the console, destroying it. There is now a smoking hole in his chest. He remains there for a few seconds before managing to destroy the second cannon before it can shoot again. "Starscream could have hacked into the Absolution systems... or it is not him." Onslaught blinks as he witnesses the might of Galvatron's fury... and Brawl's fortitude. "My liege, there's nothing we can do. We must evacuate you from the ship at once... deal with the traitor once you are safe." Onslaught kneels and wastes no time, positioning his dorsal launchers in line with the lift doors and sends a powerful blast... rupturing the sliding panels into the lift tube. A frame of fire wreathes the open edge to the seemingly bottomless tube. Extinguishers snap-hiss to action, now filling the Bridge in their fine white mist. The commander looks to Soundwave. "You can stay and fix it... can't you, Soundwave?" His words drip with venom. Galvatron snarls at what's left of the screen, the countdown continuing to tick down. "Hnnngh. It can't be him, that is certain! But either way, Soundwave, one way or the other? If you don't correct this problem, you're going to regret it, do I make myself clear?" He stomps heavily towards the lift, smiling a bit. "Oh, thank you, Onslaught, that's very thoughtful of you!" Then, like the big jerk is, he shoves Onslaught out of the way as he hops down the tube. "Wish I could stick around and *help,*" Galvatron says as he descends down the tube, "But *I'm* too important to risk on such a venture!" Windshear gets back to his feet and sees Galvatron leave. He looks at everyone else. "What? We are suppose to stay here? And do what?" His last question was said as he stared at Soundwave. Brawl manages to seperate himself from the vid-screen and drops down towards the floor. "Slagging stoopid thang!" he shouts out, kicking the bottom of the visual display. The Combaticon looks warily around for plasma cannons, making his way back towards Onslaught. "Great, what we do now?" Brawl questions, still cleaning his frame off of circuitry and broken vid-screen. Soundwave rises to his feet and glances towards the console then back at Onslaught. "Aborting self destruct is within my parameters of operation." The tape commander is starting to become suspicious as he analyzes Onslaught's tone, "Deactivating automated defense to allow myself to proceed to the aborting of the self destruct. Escort lord Galvatron and ensure his security in case he meets the saboteur." Onslaught barks at the seeker. "Don't just stand there, Windshear." He points to the lift, his vertical back cannons still smoking. "You heard Soundwave. Go with Brawl to assure the safe evacuation of our leader! Warn all you that you come across to flee while Soundwave defuses the situation, but watch your back! Any one of them could be a traitor." Onslaught growls. "Go. I know at the very /least/ you two are loyal." He glances to Soundwave with a dirty glare. "I'll be right behind you." Windshear listens to Onslaught and looks at Soundwave. Then with a glance at Brawl, he turns to follow Galvatron and to warn anyone else to get out. "Come on, Brawl." he rasps as with one last glance at Soundwave he heads for the elevator shaft. Galvatron enters the turbolift. Galvatron has left. 2:15 Windshear enters the turbolift. Windshear has left. Galvatron says, "Hmph. Wonderful. The only shuttle left is the CONE-1. I swear, if the chair's are in the shape of cones I'm going to strangle Ramjet..." Brawl stomps off after Windshear, "Hey, Brawl tell Seeker when to go, not other way round!" Brawl enters the turbolift. Brawl has left. Soundwave keeps his audio receptor focused on everything happening in on the bridge but he goes to a new console but proceed to hack into the Absolution systems. There is no time to waste but he remains calm, as always. He has more than enough time to stop the sequence and to get the ship back under control. However he must act fast and it is not the countdown that worry him. Onslaught watches as the rest of the bridge crew departs. The Combaticon narrows his optics as Brawl and Windshear disappear down the tube. Turning to face Soundwave, The gestalt leader tilts his head. "Looks like it's just you and me, Soundwave." Onslaught produces his stun rifle and levels it to the Tape Commander. *Thoom* Combat: Onslaught strikes Soundwave with his Sonic Stun Gun attack! -3 Combat: Soundwave has been temporarily incapacitated. Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "Boss, it should be filled with cones." Galvatron says, "NNnnghhh." Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "Ramjet once stole an icecream cone maker in hopes to clone himself. That should be there!" Windshear is so glad hes a 'flattop'... Soundwave is not caught offguard but he cannot stop the countdown and dodge the sonic blast. He stumbles onto the console. All his systems confused, unable to keep his balance. Slowly he tries to crawl away from the combaticon commander. He just needs some time to reboot his systems. From Outside: Decepticon Command Shuttle arrives from Decepticon Starship . From Outside: Decepticon Command Shuttle has arrived. Galvatron says, "Alright, we're clear. Feel free to explode." From Outside: From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Windshear says, "No my lord, you need no help but you do need witnesses to tell of your glory in this do you not?"" Onslaught looks to the largest viewport in the bridge. He points his cannon and blasts it, shattering the window effectively. The vacuum of space is quick and unforgiving. The Commander is surprisingly prepared with magnetic attachments to the base of his boots. Onslaught is quick to stride for Soundwave before emergency shields kick in. "This is your stop." Onslaught growls, lifting Soundwave with uncanny strength and throwing him out the impromptu exit. "Give Galvatron my best. HWAH!" From Outside: From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Galvatron scratches his chin. "I suppose. And flying these things CAN be tedious. Brawl's right. Take over for me so I can watch those idiots fail." He stands up and gestures to the pilot's seat. From Outside: From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Brawl thinks to himself, what glory is there in running away? "Brawl think we should have stayed, taken care of him Starscream like before." he mutters to himself more than anyone else, taking out his Electron Rifle and hefting it out. The Combaticon takes a seat in the aft section of CONE-1 and tries to amuse himself with thoughts of beating up Autobots. From Outside: From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Windshear gets up and sits down in the pilots chair deftly taking over the controls. "As you commend, My Lord." he states and gets them far enough away to not get caught in the debri and blast force but staying close enough to Galvatron can watch whats going on. Soundwave is thrown into space as his systems reboot. Thanks Primus, robots can survive in space even if they can't maneuver easily. The tape commander activate his radio and sends a broadcast to all the Decepticons. Soundwave says, "Onslaught in control of the Absolution. Probablility of him being the saboteur : 98%. Have been thrown into space and require pickup by the closest shuttle." From Outside: From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Galvatron's brow furrows as he considers the day's events. "Oh, I'd have loved to, Brawl... but, hm." He watches out the viewscreen. "Something about that little incident was a bit..." Then he gets that radio transmission. "WHAT." Galvatron says, "WHAT!? Onslaught! Respond!" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Is this a bad time to inquire about the EMPIRE?" From Outside: One of the Absolution's viewports explodes. It's the one from the bridge! Shattered plasteel, molten at the edges, drifts aimlessly out into space before a flung blue form bursts through their shower. It appears to be Soundwave! The emergency viewport shields shimmer to life, Onslaught laughing from safely behind. The entire ship shudders as all lights and sensors restore themselves, the shuttle bays closing to keep intruders very much so OUT of the comandeered Absolution. It appears Starscream wasn't behind this afer all. From Outside: From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Windshear sees Soundwave's exit from the Absolution and immediately starts heading that way to get him, "Brawl." he says, "Get ready to help get Soundwave in here." and he angles around to come up along side the floating Decepticon. Onslaught says, "Hmhmhmm..." Galvatron says, "ONSLAUGHT! You DARE betray me! I'll KILL YOU!" From Outside: From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Galvatron screams, "Forget Soundwave! Target the Absolution and... and... AND DESTROY IT, damn you!" as he points angrily at his own space ship. Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "Excellent! Since I'm already the Sweep Commander, can I also take over the Combaticons?" From Outside: From Decepticon Command Shuttle , "Brawl do this, Brawl do that! Brawl sick of being universe's lap dog!" Brawl shouts out, getting up from his seat and stomping over to the bay door angrily. With the mention of Onslaught being the traitor, the Combaticon thinks to himself about where his loyalty should lie. Before thinking about it too much, Brawl yells out "Yeah, make Absolution go splodey!!" The Brawl says, "No." From Outside: From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Windshear pulls the shuttle up over where Soundwave was drifting and uncerimoniously fires on the Absolution. Onslaught says, "Don't be absurd Galvatron. Run. I want for you so very much to live. I want you to witness the full fruition of things to come. If you don't... the Absolution's weapon systems will be more than enough to incinerate you and your lackies and I guess I'll just have to settle for that as revenge." From Outside: From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Windshear says, "cone 1 have weapons or just attack with my own lasers?" Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "Brawl, I'll let you take over the Constructicons." From Outside: From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Galvatron says, "Just RP it. We'd barely dent them anyway." Rampage says, "Yes! Now we can start our own team!" The Brawl says, "No. Only thing Brawl good at making is Autobot sufforing." From Outside: The Absolution begins to move, repositioning it's gargantuan posture to give full exposure to most of the weapons systems, all locked and tracing every motion of Decepticon Shuttle CONE-1. Soundwave uses his antigrav systems to launch himself towards the decepticon shuttle and he quickly pass through an airlock. Rampage says, "I hear that! Woo!" Galvatron says, "....DAAMMMMNNN YOU! No one makes a fool out of Galvatron, Onslaught! Savor your treachery while you can!" Soundwave has left. Soundwave enters the Decepticon Command Shuttle . From Outside: From Decepticon Command Shuttle , The shuttle jolts as its laserbanks fire off and a shot hits the side of the Absolution but doesnt even dull the paint. Windshear sees quickly this is a wasted effort. "Galvatron, this shuttles weapons are useless, if I may, we get Soundwave and get out of here!" not waiting for an ansswer he catches back up to the comm officer and opens the boarding door for him to get in. From Outside: From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Galvatron reluctantly growls, "Damn him! Very well, grab Soundwave and get us out of here!" He paces about the bridge angrily. "Damn him, I should have seen this coming!" From Outside: From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Soundwave has disconnected. From Outside: One of the larger turrets whirs into position, with a crackle-hiss the tips of the barrel flash red and the length of the cannon shudders inward from the recoil, bouncing back into place like a spring. *KA-THOOOM.* *KA-THOOOM* Both warning shots miss. But the occupants get the distinct impression that they were meant to. One shot easily capably of incapacitating their vessel, while two assures their destruction. Astrotrain sounds like he just came online, "...the frag has my radio been buzzin about fer the last few minutes?" Onslaught chuckles. "Goodbye, Galvatron. You will be hearing from me /very/ soon." *click* Galvatron says, "ONSLAAAUUUUGHHHHT!!!" From Outside: From Decepticon Command Shuttle , Windshear hits the control to slam the hatch down once Soundwave is aboard and then redlined the Cone-1 for all its worth. Slag if he thought his own afterburners engaged would help hes have them on right now too. "Hang on..." is all he rasps as he puts this shuttle into the wind so to speak. Astrotrain says, "I missed somethin, didn't I?" From Outside: From Decepticon Command Shuttle , "Uhh, Brawl not /that/ smart. But we should vacate area meediately!" the Combaticon cautions, holding onto the side of the craft as he braces for acceleration. Galvatron says, "...Yes, Astrotrain, yes you did." Astrotrain says, "I thurst for a spellchecker." From Outside: Decepticon Command Shuttle decelerates from FTL speeds to the Sol System. From Outside: Decepticon Command Shuttle has left. Astrotrain says, "So wait, Onslaught went Starsc...uh, he went off to do his own thing?" Galvatron says, "YES." Astrotrain says, "Huh." Astrotrain says, "I never had him pegged for that." Astrotrain says, "I mean Swindle, sure. That's his -name- but..." Rampage says, "Why would I want catnip or superglue for anything.." Astrotrain says, "This means we can shoot him now if we see him, right boss?" From Outside: The Absolution... Decepticon flagship. A formidable weapon, now in the hands of one of the Decepticon's most brilliant strategists. But what does Onslaught plan to do now? The engines roar to life, thrusters positioning it's trajectory. It roars from within while the silence of space envelops it from without. A lone individual rests in Galvatron's throne in the bridge, having sealed himself off. Internal weapons and external cannons at his fingertips. Onslaught sits unmoving. The Combaticon commander chuckles darkly as he sets a course for... Earth... TO BE CONTINUED... The Absolution. Decepticon flagship, now under the control of a single individual. Onslaught. Combaticon commander, and now... traitor. What does the supreme strategist intend to do with the vessel, and why? No one can say for sure, but one thing is certain... this is not over. Decepticon Message: 2/153 Posted Author The Absolution Wed Dec 09 Onslaught Decepticon flagship Absolution is taken. All attempts to hail the bridge of the vessel are in vain. Onslaught responds to no one. The few stragglers left behind in the wake of Galvatron's evacuation are equally silent, likely under the shadow of internal security turrets and jammed from the Absolution itself. Status and location of the ship are unknown, off the grid, a ghost. No one has seen or heard testimony since mutiny. It's last trajectory, however, from Shuttle CONE-1's sensors... set it on a course for Earth's solar system. Decepticon Message: 2/154 Posted Author We've been betrayed! Wed Dec 09 Galvatron ---- (Audio only, no dramatic spinny:) "Decepticons, I have bad news. The Combaticons' leader, Onslaught, has committed an act of horrific betrayal against us. At a time when we need our flagship, the Absolution, the most, Onslaught hijacked it via a combination of sabotage and treachery. Why he has done so is not clear, but he appears to have an axe to grind with *me.* As its last known course was Earth, we will have to prepare for an inevitable attack. Only NCC is safe, due to being located underwater. "That's not the real issue, however. The real issue is that I was counting on the Absolution to keep the Assembly of Worlds at bay. I felt certain that our flagship would be more than a match for anything the scum of the galaxy could throw at us. Without it, however... that part of the plan has been compromised. Fear not, however. Remember that the Autobots have their OWN capital ship, which I'm sure they will be forced to deploy in order to protect the Earth. We'll let them absorb any counterattacks and do our work for us. "As for Onslaught, he is to be captured and brought back to me ALIVE for a proper torturing. "And Thrust? SHUT UP. Galvatron out!" (Attached to this message is a little blurb, accessible only by any Decepticons ranked 4 and above:) "Keep an eye on the remaining Combaticons. While they seem loyal for now, so did Onslaught--right before he stole a damn warship from me!"